


Ничего нового для Дэниела Уильямса

by MaggyLu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action & Romance, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Иногда рабочие будни могут превратить твою жизнь в сказку. В страшную сказку. Со счастливым концом.





	Ничего нового для Дэниела Уильямса

**Author's Note:**

> Мпрег в мире, где мпрег невозможен; обоснуй так себе.  
Романтика уровня отношений двух сивучей в зоопарке Нью-Джерси.  
Полное AU относительно хронологии сериала, автор сам не представляет, когда именно это происходило. Все упомянутые дела отряда Пять-ноль выдуманы.  
______  
Огромная благодарность за вычитку Kaitrin и iolka.

**За 53 недели до**

Шаман был дряхл, слеп и грязен сверх всех человеческих приличий. Когда Дэнни с Чином возвращали в душную темную пещеру его похищенного пра-пра и еще раз пятнадцать «пра» внука, старик отвел от лица свалявшиеся длинные лохмы и невнятно прошамкал:

— Ты добрый человек, хаоле. Пусть твое самое немыслимое желание сбудется.

— И вам хорошего дня, — ответил Дэнни, стараясь дышать исключительно во влажную салфетку, чтобы запах благовоний не пропитал носоглотку насквозь.

— Не стоит недооценивать гавайских колдунов, — заметил Чин, пока они летели с далекого острова обратно на Оаху. — Он в самом деле благодарен тебе, так что относись внимательно к своим мечтам. Они могут стать реальностью.

— Что-то вроде двухнедельного отпуска или снежной бури, пока мой мозг окончательно не отказал?

— Я имел в виду желания, а не сказки, — рассмеялся Чин и принялся рассказывать длинную, замысловатую и нагоняющую зевоту легенду о горах, океане и духах стихий.

То, что нужно, чтобы спокойно проспать до приземления.

**За 49 недель до**

Позже Дэнни уверял сам себя, что в тот день ему взрывной волной отшибло часть мозга, отвечающую за здравый смысл. Но, к сожалению, он точно помнил момент, когда потолок загорелся и обрушился прямо у него на глазах, а Стив, без предупреждения полезший в дом, где побывал серийный маньяк-подрывник, оказался где-то в эпицентре взрыва.

— Не хотел отвлекать тебя от выступления Грейс, — первое, что тот сказал, поднимаясь из антикварной ванны. — Не психуй, все же закончилось хорошо. У меня было целых полторы секунды, чтобы прыгнуть сюда, еще и штора сверху упала. Почти гарантированное выживание.

Дэнни с трудом вытерпел все бюрократические процедуры, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось разорвать этого ненормального на клочки вместе с его почти извиняющимся взглядом, которого за Стивом Макгарреттом не замечалось никогда. И Дэнни честно пытался справиться с собой всю дорогу до дома, глядя, как Стив намеренно увеличивает скорость и швыряет машину в крутые повороты, лишь бы заставить его произнести хоть слово.

Когда «Шевроле» притормозил у дома Стива, Дэнни лишь вопросительно поднял бровь.

— У меня есть пиво и кондиционер не сломан, в отличие от твоего, — пояснил тот, открывая дверь.

Наверняка Дэнни следовало отвернуться, воспользоваться редкой возможностью самому усесться за руль и переждать год-другой до тех пор, пока дело бомбиста, пожелавшего утащить за собой на тот свет часть отряда Пять-ноль, не станет очередной забавной, покрытой мхом историей, которую можно рассказывать на дружеской вечеринке.

Не стоило Стиву нагибаться, чтобы подобрать почту. Потому что тут-то Дэнни и почувствовал, как мозг отказал. Ноги сами по себе шагнули за порог дома, а ладони впечатали плечи Стива в стену так, словно желали сделать его частью интерьера. И губы…

Пахло от Стива все еще ужасно: горелой тканью штанов, которые он отказался сменить, антисептиком, едва уловимым запахом лосьона после бритья и то ли виной, то ли адреналином. Дэнни не желал анализировать. Он целовал жестко, с несвойственным ему напором, стягивая Стива вниз по стенке, чтобы было удобнее, и не давая ни шевельнуться, ни перевести дыхание. Впрочем, Стив и сам был виноват — позволял, не отстранялся, скользил языком по языку и ухитрился вытянуть рубашку Дэнни из-под пояса, едва смог двинуться.

Под его карго не оказалось белья, но разве Дэнни не слышал об этой славной традиции спецназа? Просто во избежание неприятностей никогда не хотел думать, сколько слоев ткани отделяют член Стива от его ладони. Знание, что один и не слишком плотный, ничуть не способствовало возвращению ситуации в привычное русло, где каждый из двоих скажет что-нибудь двусмысленное, но очень приятное, оба выпьют пива, а потом кто-то найдет в себе силы попрощаться первым, и они разойдутся по своим домам и постелям, чтобы встретиться завтра.

Стив целовался как школьник — с крепко сжатыми веками, и распахнул ресницы только когда Дэнни соскользнул на колени и прижался щекой к его горячему бедру.

— Что ты?..

— А на что это похоже, Стив?

— На мой сбывшийся сон.

Ладно. Пусть. В другой день Дэнни уточнил бы подробности. Но не сейчас, когда губы горели от жара, перед лицом покачивался ровный возбужденный член, и капля смазки уже ползла по головке к самому венчику.

Дэнни жадно лизнул, ладонью ощутив дрожь, прошедшую по животу Стива.

— Боже, не говори, что ты ходишь в один из этих модных салонов, где удаляют волосы всякими странными способами. Это больно, между прочим.

— Это практично, — Стив выдохнул так коротко, будто легкие запеклись на пожаре. — И я не спрашиваю, откуда ты об этом знаешь.

Его руки нашарили голову Дэнни и вжали в пах так однозначно и требовательно, что тот позабыл пришедший в голову язвительный ответ. Только и смог, что прижать губами головку, на пробу посильнее сжимая ладонью ствол.

— Я, может, люблю, когда больно, — произнес Стив на вдохе, потому что вместо выдоха сорвался короткий рваный стон.

Дэнни хотел бы быть нежным. Мог бы. Умел.

Но он брал в рот грубо, до опасного быстро и неосторожно, давил пальцами на основание, чтобы Стив явно почувствовал, как может быть несдержан Дэнни, как хочет его: здесь, сейчас, давно и безумно.

Яркие вены вдоль члена Стива пульсировали под языком, и если так же, в такт, касаться кончиком пальца под яйцами, то ладони в волосах сжимались крепче, и — вот вообще не нужно никаких слов. Просто молчи, детка? Ладно?

Ну хорошо, я позволю тебе стонать. Как можно громче. Вот так. Правильно.

От каменного стояка уже давно ныло в паху, и Дэнни с трудом отлепил пальцы от бедер Стива, чтобы расстегнуть свои брюки. Паршивец, похоже, не настолько потерял контроль, потому что его голень безошибочно нашла член Дэнни и заскользила вверх-вниз, от чего Дэнни крепче сжал губы, сильнее втянул щеки, почти не давая Стиву двигаться у себя во рту. Живот Стива начал медленно подрагивать, а после все его тело прошила первая долгая волна удовольствия.

— Давай, детка, покажи, как ты делаешь это, — прошептал Дэнни и позволил ему толкнуться в самое горло.

— Блядь!

Вот что простонал Стив.

Не имя, не «люблю» не «о, детка» и не помянул господа всуе. Одно не слишком приличное слово, пока его член пульсировал во рту, а Дэнни старался не захлебнуться и запомнить безумный взгляд ярко-синих глаз, след от зубов на нижней губе, капли пота на влажной коже и каждое легкое сокращение мышц. От этих усилий он размяк так, что безропотно позволил Стиву поднять его с колен, вжать в себя и вылизывать губы и рот так долго, что понадобилось поймать его ладонь и опустить на свой член, чтобы напомнить: у кое-кого здесь важное незаконченное дело, между прочим.

Стив сполз еще ниже, до самого пола, и потянул Дэнни на себя, не разрывая поцелуй. Улегся на спину с пугающей готовностью — голый, влажный от пряного пота и слюны, и Дэнни только успел рвануть ворот рубашки, чтобы распахнуть ее и впечататься телом в тело, заскользить по обнаженной коже живота членом и кончить так быстро и сильно, словно не делал этого полгода, едва рука Стива сжала его задницу.

Чертовски неловко, но в тот момент Дэнни думал, что им придется поговорить.

Как выяснилось, Стив ни о чем не думал ни тогда, ни много безумных дней спустя. Кроме того, как воспользоваться любым удобным случаем, чтобы прикоснуться к Дэнни, пройтись носом от уха до ключицы, прижать его к стене или уложить на песчаный берег и долго, со вкусом и не свойственной ранее нежностью исследовать языком и руками все доступные части тела. Или открываться самому, подставляясь под ласки так охотно и легко, что у Дэнни мутилось в глазах от нахлынувшего желания. Впрочем, некоторые случаи он не считал удобными, о чем незамедлительно сообщал, но его возражений хватало на две-три фразы, тонущие во вздохах или шуршании одежды, влажных звуках поцелуев или суматошных поисках смазки. Или на то, чтобы Стив соизволил съехать на обочину и остановить машину.

Стив точно не желал выяснять их отношения на словах, а без них Дэнни терял способность произносить что-то кроме «да» и «еще».

Это не значило, что он не собирался. Не зря же он прокрутил в голове с десяток первых фраз, которыми можно начать речь. Но каждый раз прикусывал язык, едва хотел заговорить. Неумолимое предчувствие все испортить, потерять чудом обретенную возможность любоваться распухшими от поцелуев губами или узорами спермы на поджаром животе, дикую, до дрожи в пальцах, нежность при виде спящего на боку Стива, расслабленного и спокойного, не готового выскочить с постели по первому зову долга. Даже грязные пятна, оставшиеся на ковре, или то, что им дважды приходилось обновлять посуду, и над его любимой чашкой уже нависала угроза быть разбитой. Такие пустяки по сравнению с тем, сколько он не был готов оставить в прошлом, если выяснится, что Стив впервые в жизни согласится с ним. Поэтому Дэнни молчал, вяло отшучиваясь в ответ на чужие подколки, и слишком картинно хлопал глазами: «а что, ребята, разве мы не вели себя так все предыдущие годы?»

**За 39 недель до**

А потом случился захват заложников и штурм, который без сомнения можно было назвать одной из худших операций команды Пять-ноль.

И когда Стив, хромающий, с простреленным плечом, вынес из дома младенца, так аккуратно посадив его на сгиб локтя и широкой ладонью прижимая его голову к своей груди, а морщинки над его бровями стали еще глубже, когда он нехотя разжал руки, чтобы передать ребенка тете и врачам, сердце Дэнни сделало кульбит и ухнуло куда-то под развороченный асфальт Гонолулу, оставив вместо себя ужасающую пустоту. Зато он точно знал, что следует сказать. Не потому, что так хочется — потому, что должен. Какими бы ни были счастливыми последние десять недель, ничто не может длиться вечно.

Ладно, может, момент для разговора он выбрал не самый подходящий и, ей-богу, не желал застать Стива врасплох или испортить один из немногих свободных вечеров. Ну, знаете, из тех, когда вы сидите на большом диване так близко, что прижимаетесь друг к другу от плеча до щиколотки, смотрите совершенно тупой фильм, не видя, что происходит на экране, и ваши пальцы испачканы попкорном и соусом, но домашняя одежда переживет, если вам вдруг захочется погладить по бедру или ущипнуть за сосок любовь всей своей жизни.

— Это совершенное безумие. — И разве Дэнни был неправ?

Стив кивнул, легкомысленно соглашаясь, потянулся к пульту, чтобы переключить канал, но Дэнни поймал его за руку, развернул к себе и отодвинулся, увеличивая расстояние до невзрывоопасного.

— Ты... Тебе... Слушай, Стив... Так не может дальше продолжаться. Тебе нужен настоящий дом. Семья, которую ты всегда хотел. Кто-то, кто будет психовать, но ждать тебя здесь над приготовленным ужином, и залепит пощечину от облегчения, когда ты вернешься раненый, но живой, только чтобы попробовать пригоревший чили. И еще ребенок. Стив, я видел, как ты нес малыша Карпентеров. У тебя было такое лицо, что даже мадонны с картин в тот миг отошли нервно покурить. Я... я не могу тебе этого дать. К тому же я прекрасно готовлю чили.

Длинные ресницы на секунду прикрыли растерянный взгляд, плечи непроизвольно расправились, и все тело Стива напряглось как перед прыжком, а на лбу залегла новая, едва обозначившаяся складка, когда он ответил негромко, но обреченно:

— Ты кого-то нашел?

Вот как, черт возьми, можно было сделать подобный вывод из его слов?

— Нет, конечно, нет, какой же ты идиот. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Стив, а я совсем не тот, с кем подобное возможно.

— Поэтому решил сам, и какая разница, что я считаю иначе? Хочешь еще детей, Дэнни, — посмотри на календарь. В двадцать первом веке ребенка можно усыновить.

— Если хоть одна служба опеки посчитает тебя вменяемым, а твою работу безопасной для того, чтобы позволить это.

— Суррогатное материнство?

— Детка, я счастлив, что ты хотя бы слышал об этом, но в подобных вопросах я невероятно консервативен. Предпочитаю, чтобы все мои дети зачинались естественным путем, а не в пробирке. Просто подумай о том, что я сказал, ладно? А я всегда буду рядом, пока, конечно, один из нас не схлопочет пулю в голову.

— Боже, Дэнни, ты несешь невероятную чушь. Ничего удивительного, я привык, но, наверное, не стоило пить.

Стив попытался развеять все его сомнения и идеи фикс одним единственным доступным ему способом: притянул в объятия, нашел губами губы, нежно погладил шею, спускаясь ниже кончиками пальцев. Дал коротко простонать, отстранившись, а после быстро перебросил ногу через его бедра, крепко седлая, и потянул свою футболку вверх.

Успешно.

Конечно же, у Дэнни вновь не осталось слов. Ни единого, кроме «ах», когда Стив крепко притерся промежностью к члену, и только «о боже, твою мать, да ты издеваешься», когда тот направил его в себя, медленно и изматывающе-осторожно, будто это происходило впервые. Стив замер без движения, чуть приподнявшись, позволяя Дэнни самому вскидывать бедра, выбрать сладкий тягучий ритм, уперся ладонями в спинку дивана и не отрывал глаз от лица Дэнни, пока оргазм не накрыл обоих. А после Стив насадился глубже, сильнее стиснув коленями его бедра и не отпустил, не дал выскользнуть из растянутой дырки, раскачивался вместе с ним, целуясь нежнее, чем обычно, чего, признаться, Дэнни никак не ожидал от того, кто однажды буквально заставил его трахать себя в камуфляже и с ножом у горла.

— Это что-то вроде прощального секса, Стив?

— Это следует понимать как «я бы хотел, чтобы ребенок был твоим». Может, найдем суррогатную мать? Возможно, Мэри согласится, если как следует попросить. Тогда в нем будет что-то от Макгарреттов, как бы немного и от меня.

— Теперь чушь несешь ты, — расслабленно ответил Дэнни и, не в силах выпустить его, все гладил, гладил ладонями спину Стива и терся щекой о легкую щетину на подбородке.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он одними губами, так чтобы Стив не услышал, но понял. — Люблю сильнее, чем могу сказать, но... не надо Мэри.

На экране кто-то в кого-то стрелял, и нужно было бы переключить канал или уменьшить громкость, но Дэнни потянул Стива вниз, укладывая на бок, набросил на них плед и сунул под голову одну подушку на двоих.

Умению Стива отключаться после секса мог позавидовать любой. Иногда его хотелось убить именно за это.

**За 32 недели до**

Убийство было настолько заурядным, что Гровер молча кивал в ответ на тирады Дэнни. Впрочем, с таким же успехом тот мог адресовать их безоблачному небу или горе Мауна-Кеа. Соккер, помилуй Боже. Как будто ради несчастных полутора часов игры следовало стягивать к стадиону весь личный состав полиции и спасательных служб. Что следующее, я вас спрашиваю? Военное положение во время контрольной по математике в ближайшей школе?

Стив на удивление молчал и, казалось, даже не разбирал слов. Только двигался чуть-чуть осторожнее — не так, словно боялся нарваться на растяжку, а будто брезговал наступить в кучку собачьего дерьма, неудачно поставив ногу.

— Женщина, тридцать шесть, мужчина, двадцать один, — бодро отрапортовал Макс. — Очевидное положение тел свидетельствует о пикантности ситуации, в которой их застали выстрелы. Судя по диапазону брызг...

И тут Стив пошатнулся, слишком явно сглотнул и, зажав ладонью нос, отступил на несколько шагов к стене.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, да, конечно, — пробормотал тот, но резко побелевшие скулы и рука, все еще зажимавшая нос, явно свидетельствовали об обратном.

Дэнни схватил его за рукав и быстро поволок вон из дома, но едва Стив хватил носом свежего океанского бриза, как тут же согнулся в жестоком рвотном спазме, выворачивая на миниатюрный подстриженный кипарис содержимое желудка.

— Господи, Макгарретт...

Тот прервал его резким жестом и вновь согнулся над газоном.

— Ты знал их, что ли? Обычные пулевые же. Ты здоров? Подожди секунду, принесу воду из машины.

— Наверное, съел что-то неудачное на завтрак, — отплевываясь, прохрипел Стив. — Или глотнул какую-то бактерию в океане.

— Ты хуже любого ребенка. Оставь тебя на два дня, чтобы провести уикэнд с детьми и... Они хотя бы знают, что нужно мыть руки перед едой. Откуда ты заказывал доставку? Через полчаса у них будет санитарная инспекция.

— Не стоит. Должно быть, просто подхватил кишечный грипп. Отойди подальше. Или дело в крови. Их кровь... Она пахнет иначе.

Его опять скрутило в мучительных судорогах, и куст кипариса украсился мутным сгустком зеленоватой желчи.

— Скажу-ка я об этом Максу, — хмыкнул Дэнни. — Их кровь и вправду необычна, если вызвала у тебя такую реакцию.

— Увы, — доложил несколько часов спустя их патологоанатом. — Ничего из ряда вон. Капитан Гровер произвел задержание ревнивого мужа, и в его крови я тоже не обнаружил отклонений. И все же я советую коммандеру Макгарретту обратиться к специалисту. Такая странная реакция на ранее привычные запахи… Не хочу вас пугать, детектив, но в худшем случае — патологические изменения мозга.

— Этот человек кладет масло в кофе и ест, как пещерный житель, пальцами прямо с земли. Надеюсь, он наконец-то отравился.

— Вы становитесь оптимистом, когда дело касается коммандера, — констатировал Макс, возвращаясь к пачке отчетов.

Хотел бы Дэнни верить, что это так. Иначе для чего он не пожалел своего пальца, специально полоснув по нему ножом три дня спустя перед завтраком?

Стив целовал его расслабленно и нежно, трогая кончиком языка середину верхней губы, когда Дэнни провел ладонью по его щеке. Ноздри Стива затрепетали, он отстранился, и кожа на его скулах пошла зелеными пятнами, а губы вмиг побелели.

— Мне нужно… — сдавленно пробормотал он, кидаясь прочь из кухни.

— К врачу тебе нужно, идиот! — проорал Дэнни вслед. — У тебя странная форма аллергии. Весь вчерашний день мы ели и пили одно и то же, так что отравление отпадает.

Дверь в ванную была крепко заперта, и сквозь звуки текущей воды Дэнни не слышал возражений.

Отмела его последние сомнения Коно, как раз перед ланчем схлопотавшая пулю по касательной от неумелого, но наглого пляжного воришки.

— Ты ненормально реагируешь на кровь, — констатировал Дэнни за ужином; лучшее время, чтобы донести до Стива что-то важное. — Тебя тошнит от ее запаха, и не говори, что это врожденное или наследственное.

Он изо всех сил напрягал связки, и, должно быть, их спор был слышен не только на соседнем острове, но и где-нибудь в центре материка. Пара разбитых тарелок и треснувшая дверца микроволновки — небольшая плата за то, что Стив наконец-то согласился: ему нужна медицинская помощь. И он был так странно, так неожиданно молчалив, что в воображении Дэнни нарисовались самые худшие перспективы. Но Стив, как обычно, повел нечестную игру, поймав его в кольцо рук и уткнув головой себе в грудь, чтобы Дэнни носом касался ложбинки между ключицами, а после Стив потерся соском о его небритую щеку и выгнулся от прикосновения настолько сильно, что приложился затылком о стену.

Остаток ночи Дэнни посвятил поиску ответа: сможет ли Стив кончить, если играть только с его сосками, чередуя легкие нежные поглаживания с почти болезненными щипками, горячие поцелуи — с кусочками льда или ментоловым леденцом, а грубую щетину — с почти невесомой мягкостью бархатной ткани.

Ответ оказался положительным.

Стив ерзал и вскидывал бедра так, что Дэнни озадачился бы выбором нового матраса взамен протертого до дыр. Если бы мог думать о чем-то другом, кроме напрочь сносящих крышу стонов, попыток Стива трахнуть воздух у его бедра или сунуть член ему под мышку. И жадного «дай!», в котором призывно раскрылись его припухшие искусанные губы. Дэнни хватило нескольких движений. Стив глотал жадно, не выпуская изо рта пульсирующую головку, и так пошло снял из уголка губ последние капли, что Дэнни решил оставить подробное обсуждение визита к врачу на завтра. Где-нибудь в офисе. В кабинете Стива, предварительно заблокировав жалюзи так, чтобы их нельзя было опустить, и Стив не ушел бы от разговора, толкнув его на диван и просто нависнув сверху. Никакого уважения к рабочему пространству. С некоторых пор Дэнни предпочитал не садиться на этот диван. Давно не мальчик, чтобы ходить с бугром в штанах от одних воспоминаний.

Стив изображал глубокий сон до тех пор, пока их обоих не сорвал с места звонок, и единственное, о чем беспокоился Дэнни по дороге: как быстрее прикрыть дверь перед носом Стива, чтобы тот не увидел вспоротый желудок очередного наркокурьера, не довезшего свой груз до получателя.

— Я непременно… обещаю… — выдавил Стив, хватаясь побелевшими пальцами за мусорный бак. Длительный рвотный спазм, состоящий из одного кофе — вот что может заставить коммандера Макгарретта встать на колени и склонить голову до самой земли.

— Сделай это, детка. Иначе мне придется оглушить тебя, связать и доставить в центр Триплера в багажнике.

— Мы можем попробовать второй пункт в любое время, — пробормотал Стив, вытирая губы влажной салфеткой, но все еще опасаясь разгибаться. — Скорее всего, мне понравится.

— Ты отлучен от тела, пока я не увижу результатов анализов. Я не извращенец, чтобы трахать труп.

И в его голосе Стив, очевидно, услышал такую непреклонную уверенность, что сумел только кивнуть.

**За 30 недель до**

— Автоответчик, — мрачно сказала Коно.

— Та же фигня, — подтвердил Чин. — Ты уверен, что Стиву не поступало никаких странных звонков, не приходило подозрительных пакетов или не назначали встречу старые знакомые?

— Блядь! Я должен вам сказать, что держал его за руку последние десять часов и отпустил у входа в госпиталь? Хорошо. Ладно. С тех пор, как вчера все разошлись, мы даже отливать ходили на брудершафт. Если бы он во сне убрал ногу с моего бедра — я бы почувствовал. Я, блядь, не могу расслабиться, если не ощущаю, что его пальцы переплетены с моими всю ночь. Каждый, кто прокомментирует это, станет моим личным врагом. Сто раз подумайте, прежде чем открыть рот.

Чин свел брови, едва заметно кивнул и полез в задний карман за бумажником. Гровер принял двадцатку с выражением абсолютного превосходства на лице.

— Окей. Вы занимайтесь очередной рутиной вроде террористов и маньяков, а я постараюсь найти Стива. По крайней мере, мы точно знаем, что он прошел насквозь коридор госпиталя и как-то оказался в Департаменте Полиции, откуда вышел четыре часа назад. Он может быть уже в Сирии или на авианосце, — Дэнни развернулся на пятках и вышел из офиса так, словно не слышал покашливаний за спиной.

Без сомнения, со Стивом происходило что-то плохое. Не что-то вроде «Дорис похитили инопланетные монстры, и я срочно телепортировался на Звезду Смерти, чтобы сразиться с Дартом Вейдером». Скорее, «ты найдешь завещание в ячейке банка после того, как развеешь мой прах над океаном». Потому что на могиле Джона Макгарретта лежали свежие цветы, а трава была слегка примята, и на грунте неподалеку виднелся след подошвы, а в ближайшей урне валялся клочок салфетки, пахнущий знакомым лосьоном после бритья.

Когда Оаху накрыли плотные сумерки, Дэнни все еще не мог понять, куда мог бы направиться Стив, поэтому бездумно колесил по трассе, пропуская повороты, пока наконец-то не решил свернуть.

Чертов псих сидел на парапете и пялился в закат. Сгорбившись, обхватив себя руками и неловко вывернув левую ногу.

— Нашел. Он жив, не похоже, что ранен, но явно не в себе. Свяжусь, когда смогу, — отрапортовал Дэнни в трубку, прежде чем выйти из машины.

— Эй, детка! Вообще-то это мое место! И надо хоть изредка включать телефон. Мы, между прочим, чуть с ума не сошли.

Стив повернулся в его сторону так медленно и тяжело, всем корпусом, что Дэнни сглотнул упреки вместе с комом в горле. В его глазах не было слез или отчаянной решимости броситься в океан — одна глубокая растерянность.

— Господи, скажи, что это просто рак мозга, — прошептал Дэнни, опускаясь рядом.

— Я никогда не боялся умереть, — глухо ответил Стив. — Без разницы, быстро ли от пули или долго от пыток. За прошлую неделю я трижды был у врача. Сегодня тоже, как и обещал. Это совсем другое, и… В общем, прости, я не могу…

Дэнни сгреб его в объятия, и Стив зарылся носом под воротник его рубашки, шумно вдыхая запах, но его плечи не вздрагивали под ладонью, мышцы постепенно расслабились, а короткий ежик стриженых волос щекотал Дэнни губы, и у него постепенно отлегло от сердца.

— Это не что-то ужасное, — тихо сказал Стив. — Просто не знаю, как относиться. Диагноз поставил тот, кому я доверяю. Я скажу, Дэнни. Правда. Но только когда буду готов.

— Никого не надо спасать прямо сейчас?

— Нет.

— Все живы?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Я с тобой и останусь рядом, пока ты не будешь против. Но даже если будешь… У меня кресло в машине заклинило, никак не могу отрегулировать под себя. Очень неудобно сидеть за рулем.

— Я люблю тебя, Дэнни, ты же знаешь?

— Да-да, ладно. Я уже понял — это будет сложно. Мы справимся.

Это было «место» Дэнни, его личный клочок океана и остатки догорающего в небе бордового солнца, и если, черт возьми, он не мечтал целоваться здесь со Стивом Макгарреттом, то провалиться ему на месте за наглую ложь.

**За 27 недель до**

Погоня и перестрелка не предвещали ничего хорошего. Как, впрочем, и нового. Дэнни привык, чего уж там — работа есть работа, обычный день отряда Пять-ноль. Грабители банка забаррикадировались в коттедже, и только громкое «Хочу домой. Давайте закончим поскорее» Стива напугало Дэнни до чертиков. Как правило, это влекло за собой какой-то глупый и совершенно безответственный поступок, что случилось и на этот раз. Стив был невероятно предсказуем. Просто велел привезти из дома жену главаря банды, приставил к ее голове пистолет и пошел вперед — двадцать пять шагов от укрытия до крыльца. Когда через порог вылетел первый обрез и главарь вышел с поднятыми руками, а Гровер уже тянул с пояса наручники, чтобы его сковать, Дэнни уловил кое-что боковым зрением. Стив тоже среагировал, оттолкнул заложницу на землю и вскинул руку для выстрела. Но прятавшийся вне дома член банды нажал на спуск раньше.

Дэнни прыгнул, роняя Стива на спину, и пули легли кучно, как раз между лопаток, глухо врезаясь в пластину защитного жилета.

— Черт… ты все еще лежишь на мне, — проворчал Стив минуту спустя.

— Я видел порно, которое так начиналось, — крикнул издали Чин. — Дайте нам время их скрутить, и мы оставим вас наедине.

Стив тут же вскочил на ноги, отпихивая Дэнни в сторону, и не оборачиваясь, быстро зашагал к машине.

— Я и не ждал «спасибо», — проорал вслед тот. — Но, может, будешь так любезен подбросить меня до моего дома на моей машине?

И что бы Дэнни ни говорил и ни делал позже — вертикальные складки над бровями Стива так и не разгладились, будто тот решал в уме сложную задачку и никак не мог найти ответ.

— Встретимся вечером, — Дэнни понадобилось все возможное самообладание, чтобы открыть дверцу и не потребовать оставить машину на парковке. — Что, даже не поцелуешь на прощание?

Стив как будто спохватился и вернулся откуда-то издалека в салон Шевроле. К поцелую претензий не было. Но вот к словам…

— Не уверен, что хочу сидеть в баре, смотреть, как вы набираетесь, а после везти тебя домой.

— Детка, ты и вправду очень плох, — вздохнул Дэнни. — Всего лишь по паре «Лонгборда» и в уютную постель. Но если ты решил, что с сексом пора завязывать…

— Нет… Послушай, Дэнни. Ладно. Я буду.

Пожалуй, это была одна из самых странных совместных вечеринок Пять-ноль.

Начать с того, что Стив заказал салат, в котором явно еще шевелилось что-то океанское и живое, покрытое слоем приторной карамельной глазури, и отрицательно мотнул головой, когда Дэнни протянул ему открытую бутылку пива. Это само по себе должно было насторожить, и Дэнни сидел, как на еже, пока Стив не соизволил глубоко вздохнуть и выдавить:

— Пойдем. Надо поговорить.

Они медленно брели вдоль побережья, и, кстати, когда у тебя промокли туфли и носки — это не самый лучший момент, чтобы услышать что-то важное.

— Почему ты прикрыл меня сегодня? — спросил Стив.

Охуеть. Дэнни был не готов. Что угодно, но не такой идиотский вопрос.

— Все-таки рак мозга, — констатировал он. — Мы напарники, разве нет? И до сегодняшнего утра я не замечал, что ты против моего присутствия в твоей постели. Если, конечно «еще», «сильнее» и «о, Дэнни» можно трактовать как однозначное согласие. Когда я захочу от тебя избавиться, мне нужно будет всего лишь отойти в сторону.

— И все же? Ты не мог не видеть, что пули летят в жилет, меня бы не ранило.

— Ага. Именно поэтому у меня на спине синяк размером с Гренландию. Давай будем считать, я побоялся, что ублюдок немного промахнется и отстрелит тебе кое-что ценное чуть пониже брони. Ладно?

— В нас стреляли сотни раз, но до сегодняшнего дня ты никогда не пытался прикрыть мой жилет собой. Так почему?

Дэнни остановился, потер в замешательстве лоб и взъерошил свою идеальную прическу.

— Ну я не знаю, — наконец признался он. — Если подумать, то не было никакой опасности. То есть, не больше, чем обычно. Ты бы отделался синяком вокруг пупка, не большим, чем мой. Но словно что-то толкнуло вперед. Я даже не соображал в тот момент, а потом — раз! — и лежу сверху.

— Не врешь? — Стив взял его лицо в ладони и сам наклонился, чтобы коснуться лбом лба.

— Я правда не думал, что делал. Чистый рефлекс. Веришь?

Стив не ответил только потому, что его губы были уже заняты, осыпая поцелуями лицо и шею Дэнни, и легкая волна уже заползла тому под отвороты джинсов, оставляя в них мокрый песок, но все это были такие пустяки по сравнению с тем, как быстро Стив опустился на колени и расстегнул молнию, чтобы добраться до члена.

**За 25 недель до**

Если Макс Бергман собственной персоной назначает тебе встречу не в морге Департамента Полиции, не в медцентре Триплера или у фургончика Камеконы, а в отвратительной закусочной подальше от центра Гонолулу — это уже повод обеспокоиться. А когда он является на нее раньше тебя, и перед ним уже стоит наполовину пустая бутылка пива…

Дэнни с трудом подавил в себе желание нашарить рукой дверной косяк, но Макс уже криво улыбнулся ему, и не оставалось ничего, кроме как бодро шагнуть внутрь и сказать спасибо официантке, плеснувшей кофе в чашку.

— Ну?

Но Макс молчал, и это бесило больше всего. В последние несколько недель в жизни Дэнни появилось так много недомолвок, оборванных на середине фраз, секретов и отключенных телефонов, а еще смененных паролей на ноутбуке и очищенных историй браузера (черт возьми, Стив, ты гуглишь порно с несовершеннолетними? Потому что все остальное я готов показать тебе сам) — проще говоря, секретность вышла на тот уровень, который Дэнни терпел только ради ежедневных заверений Стива в том, что все хорошо. Даже лучше, чем он может вообразить. И Стив непременно все расскажет, но «не сегодня, Дэнни, не сейчас».

Сегодня, как и почти каждую ночь, если только они не валились в кровать, не в силах доползти до душа после изматывающих дел, Стив утверждал, что ничего плохого не происходит. Он был жаден до ласк и так неожиданен в желаниях, что порой Дэнни терял дар речи.

И вот сейчас, когда едва перевалило за полдень, в дешевой забегаловке перед ним сидел Макс Бергман, с трудом решающийся посмотреть ему в глаза, и это был худший из всех предвестников беды по шкале от цунами до атомной бомбы.

— Какой смысл отказываться от таких больших денег? — вопросил Макс, и выглядело это так, будто он вел внутренний спор с самим собой и фраза случайно вырвалась наружу.

Дэнни ожидал всего, но не лекций по финансовой грамотности:

— Что, прости?

— Я говорю, что коммандер Макгарретт — ужасно непрактичный человек. В отличие от вас, детектив Уильямс. И вы обладаете редким даром доносить до Макгарретта важные вещи. Так что, я думаю, вы должны настаивать. К моим доводам он не прислушался. Но все же миллион долларов есть миллион долларов, и мы обладаем всеми возможностями для сохранения неприкосновенности частной жизни. Я решил обратиться к вам только потому, что считаю нецелесообразным отказываться от заслуженной награды.

Дэнни затряс головой, словно в ухо ему попала вода, но после этого мысли пришли в еще больший хаос, а некрепкий кофе показался бензином, в котором растворили грязные носки.

— Миллион долларов? Постой-ка. Очевидно, я не в курсе последних событий. Стиву пытаются вручить премию Дарвина за особо изобретательный способ лишить себя жизни?

В глазах Макса промелькнула страх, схожий с сигналом к эвакуации.

— Я… Прошу прощения, детектив, я… Я был уверен, что вы причастны. Умоляю, не воспринимайте мои слова всерьез. Это всего лишь шутка, глупая шутка, не более.

И он ретировался так стремительно, что Дэнни пришлось оплатить его счет и трижды извиниться перед официанткой за перевернутое на стол пиво.

* * *

Хотелось бы верить, что Стив находился там, где и обещал: на совещании в резиденции губернатора. Дэнни хватал телефон каждые десять минут и каждые одиннадцать — сжимал пальцы в кулак, только чтобы не набрать номер и не вывернуть на невидимого собеседника все, что он передумал за эти несколько часов. Личный рекорд выдержки — к появлению Стива даже воздух в доме звенел от напряжения. Дэнни поставил на стол лазанью с настоящей — поверь, действительно итальянской — моцареллой, пронаблюдал, как Стив нехотя ковырнул вилкой несколько слоев теста, и только после этого спросил:

— Миллион долларов? И когда ты собирался мне сказать?

Очевидно, Стив хранил от него ужасную тайну. Потому что в его глазах полыхнула паника, он задышал чаще, словно вдруг испугался чего-то и несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем ответить:

— Не раньше, чем ты сам догадался бы. Но такое невозможно угадать, поэтому только после всего. Я уже все устроил, это будет у Триплера, там надлежащий уровень секретности, и посвящены только трое врачей. Моя жизнь и без того изменилась, и я до сих пор не могу уложить в голове все произошедшее. Знаю, насколько серьезно ты к этому относишься, но я не вынесу еще и того, что ты будешь сходить с ума каждый раз, когда мне вздумается выйти за порог дома. Значит, Макс нарушил врачебную тайну. Не ожидал…

— Стой, стой… — Дэнни взмахнул руками так, будто желал перечеркнуть все, что думал и говорил Стив; в конце концов, он не параноик и может здраво мыслить, особенно когда речь идет не о раке мозга. — В госпитале Триплера? Трое врачей? Ты согласился на какой-то чудовищный медицинский эксперимент, причем бесплатно, хотя мог получить за него безумные деньги, и не посоветовался со мной? Сложно в один миг осознать, что наши отношения настолько мало значат для тебя. Я, конечно, стал бы отговаривать, но ты все равно сделаешь по-своему. Чем ты болен?

— Я полностью и абсолютно здоров. Все проходит как по учебнику.

— Тогда я ничего не понимаю, и если ты сейчас не раскроешь рот, Стивен Макгарретт, и не скажешь мне правду… Клянусь, мир слыхом не слыхивал о пытках, которым я тебя подвергну.

— Придется поставить Максу пару пива. Он сказал тебе все, не сказав по сути ничего.

— Блядь, Стив. Умоляю… Ты же знаешь, как редко это бывает. Что угодно, мне все равно, я больше не могу выносить бред, творящийся вокруг. Что происходит? Клянусь, я не буду психовать.

— Будешь, — широко улыбнулся Стив. — Еще как будешь. Не знал, а все равно прикрыл его собой.

Он задрал футболку, открывая чуть припухшие кубики пресса, и уложил широкую ладонь на живот ниже пупка:

— У меня будет ребенок. Твой ребенок, Дэнни. Пока не очень заметно. Не спрашивай, как это возможно. Никто не знает. Поэтому и миллион долларов.

Несколько раз в жизни Дэнни серьезно контузило. Бывало, он терял слух или зрение, или сознание, но чтобы всё и сразу — никогда. Или такое могло бы случиться в приятном сне: Стив ловит его руку, ведет от своей груди к животу и долго держит там, где… ну, теоретически…

Пока другая рука не вылила на него стакан холодной воды.

— И ты решил не продавать нашу малышку за миллион на опыты и исследования? — прошептал Дэнни, и ему все еще казалось, что следует проснуться, чтобы снова ощутить в своей ладони крепкий член Стива и убедиться, что чудес не бывает.

— Малышка? Ох, Дэнно… Пока неизвестно. Ты будешь очень расстроен, если там парень?

— Плевать, детка. Чего только не случается во сне. Будешь вставать — не буди меня, хочу поспать подольше.

Дэнни притянул Стива к себе, и они так и сплелись руками и ногами прямо у дверцы кухонного шкафчика, не разрывая поцелуй. И рука Дэнни гладила живот Стива, и самый прекрасный сон, где они оба связаны навсегда, длился-длился-длился до самого рассвета, пока Стив не застонал: «Моя поясница», и не попытался встать с пола, а Дэнни первым вскочил, протягивая ему руку.

— Вот видишь, — с укоризненным вздохом сказал Стив. — Это я и имел в виду.

* * *

— Прости, хаоле. Мой дед умер два месяца назад. Я отвечу на вопрос, который ты боишься задать. Он благословил тебя за спасение моей жизни, а потому, что бы ни происходило — это его благодарность и твое самое страстное и несбыточное желание.

— Да, — кивнул Дэнни, изо всех сил сжимая виски. — Да, спасибо. Именно этого мне не хватало, чтобы окончательно сойти с ума.

— Если бы ты захотел, чтобы Луна стала куском сыра и упала тебе в руки, то получил бы и это, — сказал худой подросток, чьи волосы уже начали сбиваться в нечесаные лохмы. — Так что возвращайся домой и радуйся тому, что есть.

В тот день Дэнни принес небу над Гавайями самую страшную клятву: Стив никогда не узнает, что стало причиной их внезапного счастья.

**За 22 недели до**

Конечно, жизнь Дэнни превратилась в такой адский ад, что даже Камекона однажды сочувственно потрепал его по плечу и поинтересовался, не хочет ли он взять отпуск, чтобы отдохнуть и привести в порядок нервы.

— Как Рэйчел выносила все твои закидоны? — пробурчал Стив, принимая из рук Дэнни полотенце. — Ты же протоптал противотанковый ров вдоль берега, пока я плавал.

— Рэйчел не плескалась на глубине сорок минут с риском схватить судорогу или переохладиться. И не лазила по балконам высотных зданий, как ты вчера. Не дралась, не лезла под пули, не лихачила за рулем, не угоняла военные вертолеты и не носила в кармане пару гранат.

— Я был очень осторожен.

— О, да! Три дня назад, когда поперся в одиночку брать наркодилера? Или в прошлый вторник, когда прыгнул с моста на крышу движущегося грузовика? Рэйчел, между прочим, нравилась забота.

— За последние три недели я провел в госпитале больше времени, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. И если ты будешь таскать меня на осмотр каждый раз, когда тебе покажется, что я подвернул ногу или съел креветку не того цвета… Знаешь, а ведь доктор Махое тебя недолюбливает. Ты заставил их подписать соглашение о неразглашении размером и весом с бетонную плиту. Не всем нравится, когда при этом угрожают пистолетом. Клянусь, Дэнни, мы сбежим от тебя и вернемся только тогда, когда все будет позади. С малышом я как-нибудь договорюсь.

— С малышкой.

— Это будет еще проще. Прекрати, умоляю. Я больше не в силах выносить подколки команды. Ты обращаешься со мной, как будто у меня хрустальные кости, а орать стал в пять раз громче, чем обычно. Вчера ты пытался придвинуть мне стул в офисе и заставил Камекону принести подушку, только чтобы я не сидел на твердой скамейке. Это же смешно.

— Даже бегемоты и кольчатые черви заботятся о будущем потомстве.

— Мало того, что у меня внутри отросло то, чего не должно быть — и не было согласно всем предыдущим медицинским осмотрам, так теперь там… Нет, я люблю его, но, Дэнни, то, что во мне другая жизнь, — два сердца, два мозга, две пары рук и ног, — сложно даже представить, не то что привыкнуть. Иногда я чувствую себя как в фильме «Чужой», и ты делаешь все, чтобы я об этом не забывал.

Это был один из тех прекрасных, почти семейных вечеров, когда они оба любовались закатом на пляже и Дэнни не желал отнимать ладони от Стива, прослеживая пальцами перепад от узкой талии к уже наметившемуся выступающему животу.

— Не слушай его, малышка. Твой папа Стив терпеть не может, когда о нем кто-то заботится.

— Она привыкнет. С появлением ребенка твоя мания выйдет на космический уровень.

— Знаешь что... Вот просто... Ты тупой толстокожий дикарь, напрочь лишенный эмпатии, и никакие гормоны не сделают тебя более чутким.

— Можно подумать, что ты носишь ребенка, а не я.

— И именно потому, что это ты, я настаиваю, — Дэнни вскочил и побежал в дом.

Момент показался ему максимально подходящим: доставленный пакет уже неделю хранился на чердаке, и теперь Стив разглядывал подарок, хмуря брови и стараясь скрыть легкую улыбку, тронувшую губы.

— Слушай, я ведь понимаю, что не смогу закрыть тебя в подвале на ближайшие несколько месяцев. К тому же отсутствие солнечного света и движения плохо скажется на ребенке. Но, умоляю, пока еще никто ни о чем не догадался, носи это. Спецзаказ, между прочим, из самого Вашингтона. Усиленная бронепанель на животе и эргономично правильный крой. Разрабатывали специально для женщин, но ничего, тебе отлично подойдет.

— Бронежилет по спецзаказу. Вот это и называется гиперопекой, Дэнни.

— Это называется любовью, придурок.

Стив плавно выводил пальцами узоры на жилете, осторожно ощупывая каждый шов, и сердце Дэнни щемило от нежности и беспокойства, пока тот наконец не сказал:

— Самый романтичный подарок, который я когда-либо получал.

Дэнни поперхнулся комментарием о странных романтических представлениях морпехов, и стоило ему помедлить секунду, как Стив уже целовал его, намереваясь уложить спиной не на шезлонг или полотенце, а прямо на влажный песок.

* * *

А еще были рабочие будни и их команда, от взгляда которой не ускользнуло, что рубашки их шефа стали на размер больше и чуть свободнее в талии. И Дэнни смиренно делился рецептами пиццы, пасты, мясного рагу и домашнего мороженого, обещая при первой же возможности загнать Стива в спортзал и не кормить так усиленно.

— Когда моя жена была беременна вторым, то оставалась худой, как щепка, — однажды сказал Гровер. — Но Уилл был таким большим, что она носила два бандажа, и я всерьез раздумывал уложить ее живот на передвижную платформу.

Стив подавился креветкой с лимонным соусом.

— Это пора прекращать, — серьезно заявил он, едва переступил порог дома. — Завтра я организую себе фиктивный вызов от командования и не появлюсь в Гонолулу до самой операции. Не хватало нам еще подбрасывать желтой прессе пищу для зубоскальства, наш отряд для них и без того, как красная тряпка для быка. Ты останешься здесь, чтобы подготовить все нужное для ребенка, хотя я бы не доверил тебе вбить и гвоздя в стену без меня.

— Ага, — ответил Дэнни, готовясь к очередному затяжному спору. — Мечтай. Кто будет массировать тебе ноги, когда они распухнут? Да ты же сам не отличишь схваток от несварения желудка, если все вдруг случится раньше, чем планируется. А если догадаешься, то решишь перетерпеть, пока все пройдет. В любом случае мы не сможем уехать раньше, чем через три недели. Плановый осмотр и ультразвук, помнишь?

Стив застонал и повалился спиной на диван с таким страдальческим выражением лица, будто его ждала гильотина.

**За 19 недель до**

Макс Бергман получал от происходящего истинное наслаждение.

— Это чудо, — сказал он. — Я так привык иметь дело с угасанием жизни, что наблюдение за ее зарождением кажется мне невероятным. Это на самом деле прекрасно, коммандер. Хотите открыть глаза и посмотреть на своего будущего ребенка?

— Нет. Нет. И ты, Дэнни, не смей поворачиваться. Мы же договорились.

— У тебя странные формулировки, — пробормотал Дэнни, добрый десяток минут изучавший прозрачную дверцу лабораторного шкафа. — Ты настаивал, а я просто устал возражать. Как будто если там мальчик, я буду любить его меньше.

— О, — выдохнул Макс, — совершенно нормальная ситуация. По статистике, более 70% пар не хотят знать пол будущего ребенка. По той же статистике, не более 5% действительно выдерживают до самых родов, и поэтому я ограничиваюсь нейтральным «ребенок». Когда не сможете больше терпеть — вскройте конверт.

— Я тренированный морпех, — процедил Стив, спрыгивая с кушетки. — Ты даже в кино не видел того, что я могу вытерпеть.

Бумажный конверт был обычным: узким, коричневатым, накрепко заклеенным липкой лентой и без единой пометки.

Дэнни всерьез предложил сунуть его в пустую бутылку и зашвырнуть далеко в океан, но Стив водрузил конверт на столик в гостиной, прижав вазой с фруктами, и теперь пальцы Дэнни покалывало от любопытства, и он не мог усидеть на месте. О да, Стив мог быть той еще сволочью.

— Сколько мы еще сможем?.. Ну это… Чтобы не навредить ребенку? — вот что интересовало Стива.

— Чем ты слушал врачей, детка? Ты же не собираешься рожать через прямую кишку? Как бы там ни было, обычно на последнем триместре гормоны зашкаливают, так что мы найдем способ.

— У тебя встанет на... — Стив обрисовал руками в воздухе шар размером с гигантский глобус.

— Встанет у тебя, гарантирую, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни. — Ты станешь неуклюжим и милым, как панда в зоопарке, а потом обзаведешься новым шрамом на животе, и мы будем с радостью вспоминать время, когда могли просто поспать три часа подряд.

— Так почему бы не начать экспериментировать прямо сейчас?

— Ох, малышка, тебе достался сексуально озабоченный папаша, — шепнул Дэнни прямо в живот Стива.

— Прекрати, она уже должна все слышать. И я планирую сделать татуировку, чтобы закрыть шрам.

— Никаких осьминогов или черепов с розами.

— Обсудим позже.

Не то чтобы Дэнни представлял, что именно могло появиться на его коже, но выцеловывал на ней невидимые глазу спирали и завитки, медленно спускаясь к члену, испытывая терпение Стива дразнящими прикосновениями к головке, но не торопясь брать целиком. Стив предсказуемо сопротивлялся, просяще подавался вперед, пока наконец глухо не зарычал, выворачиваясь и подминая Дэнни под себя. Это был тот вид схватки, которую он рад был проиграть: Стив трахал его рот языком так резко и несдержанно, почти кусаясь, что Дэнни опасался кончить только от одних поцелуев. И Стив никак не помогал, нет, не помогал отсрочить сладкую развязку, намерено крепко сжимая оба члена в кулаке, двигая им быстро и рвано, без остановки, до тех пор, пока сперма не залила живот теплой лужицей.

Дэнни ненавидел все это: слипающиеся клейкие волоски, непременно отсутствующую под рукой пачку салфеток, восемь шагов от постели до двери в ванную, Стива, языком снимающего капли с его кожи. Дэнни все это обожал.

Он боролся с собой не менее получаса. Стив лежал на боку, зацепив ногой его лодыжку, дышал мерно, едва слышно, и не пошевелился, когда он осторожно выполз из-под одеяла. Он крался вниз так бесшумно, будто в гостиной засела вооруженная банда. Вылазка прошла успешно: полная ваза даже не сдвинулась, когда он вытащил из-под нее конверт. Подцепил кончиком ножа клейкую ленту, осторожно вскрывая край, чтобы потом так же аккуратно залепить…

— Поздравляю! — прокричал с лестницы Стив. — Ты не продержался и двенадцати часов.

— Да иди ты к черту! — искренне сказал Дэнни. — Вот какой ковер ты купишь в детскую? С Русалочкой или с Молнией МакКуином? А одеяло с надписью «принцесса» или «принц»? А подгузники? Для мальчиков или для девочек? А коляска?

— Боже, коляски тоже отличаются? — простонал Стив.

— Нет, но надо понимать, какая больше понравится ребенку. И имя. Имя, в конце концов. Мне надоело говорить «малыш», а на общее решение у нас с тобой уйдет в лучшем случае месяц ожесточенных споров.

Дэнни видел, как Стива терзает такое же любопытство, и уже схватился за угол конверта, чтобы разорвать его без всяких церемоний, когда его заставили подпрыгнуть два синхронных телефонных звонка.

— Макгарретт.

— Уильямс.

— После дела, — одними губами сказал Стив. — Ты прав, нужно знать.

Пока они спешно собирались, Дэнни не выпускал из рук заветного конверта, в итоге сунув его в карман рубашки под жилетом. Пусть теперь Стив только попробует узнать первым.

— Этаж очищен, — доложил Чин, пока они ехали в лифте к номеру, где скрывался тот самый маньяк-бомбист, за которым они охотились последние полгода. Данные системы безопасности указывали, что он вошел в номер три часа назад и больше не выходил.

— Спит. Нужно брать его сейчас. — Стив наконец-то справился с застежками жилета под понимающее хмыкание Гровера.

— Нет, гольф не помогает, — сказал тот. — Но в этом и прелесть семейной жизни: всегда набираешь вес.

— Я потерял двенадцать фунтов за первые полгода знакомства с Малией, — фыркнул Чин. — Дело в интенсивности…

— Я не хочу этого слушать! — Коно не дала ему закончить, а Дэнни раздраженно прижал палец к губам, призывая команду заткнуться, прежде чем выйти в гостиничный коридор.

Макгарретт оттеснил его плечом и сунул универсальную карту в дверной замок, но Дэнни первым шагнул в открывшуюся дверь.

— Чисто, — удивленно сказал он, оглядывая номер.

— Чисто, — отозвалась Коно из ванной.

— Чисто, — подтвердил Гровер, выглянув на балкон. — Где он?

— Можно обойти систему регистрации электронных ключей? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Все, что основано на электронике, можно взломать, — кивнул Чин. — Это ложный вызов, и будем надеяться, что Ходжинс не запланировал что-то более масштабное, пока мы здесь.

Все потянулись в коридор, и только Дэнни медлил, пытаясь уложить в голове мелкие детали, не сразу бросившиеся в глаза.

— Стив, он что-то делал здесь. Смотри, коврик у кресла лежит немного косо, а из-под него видно небольшое свежее пятно желтоватого цвета и… ого, обрывок цветного провода.

Дэнни шагнул, чтобы подобрать кусочек в синей оплетке, и деревянная планка прогнулась под его подошвой, издав звонкий металлический щелчок. Должно быть, на лице Дэнни отразилось нечто такое, от чего со скул Стива сполз загар, уступая место смертельной бледности.

— Пиздец, Стив. — Естественно, странное, неожиданно свалившееся на голову Дэнни счастье последних месяцев не могло закончиться иначе, чем полной катастрофой. — Пиздец. Я стою на бомбе. Не шевелись, возможно, она не единственная.

Дэнни видел, как дрожала рука Стива, когда тот непроизвольным жестом коснулся бронежилета в районе живота, но тут же спохватился и закричал в коммуникатор:

— У нас тут бомба, Гровер! Немедленно отряд взрывотехников! Дэнни наступил на спусковой механизм. Этот ублюдок приготовил нам сюрприз. Не двигайся, умоляю, Дэнни, даже ухо не смей почесать, пока мы не поймем ее принцип действия.

— Ладно, хорошо, — выдохнул Дэнни. — Не нервничай. Всего лишь бомба. Ну ерунда же для нас, правда? Старайся идти обратно по нашим следам и приведи специалистов.

— Я специалист, кретин!

— А я вряд ли попал пяткой на сломанную доску на двадцать втором этаже отеля на Оаху, в номере со следами си-четыре на полу, снятом на имя подрывника, задавшегося целью уничтожить наш отряд. Уходи, Стив. Эвакуация отеля займет не меньше получаса. Да я в жизни не проводил неподвижно больше пяти минут.

Предательская и щекочущая струйка пота уже катилась по щеке до шеи, но Дэнни старался говорить ровно и спокойно, и это отнимало чертову прорву сил.

— Не смей, Дэнни. Мы выкрутимся. Мы всегда…

— Не в этот раз, Стив. Даже ты должен понимать, что это безнадежно. Никогда ничего не заканчивается хэппи-эндом. Все это сказки для тех, кто не хочет посмотреть правде в глаза. Я уже чувствую, как затекают колени. Позаботься о ребенке. Малыш важнее, чем все остальное.

— Там девочка, я уверен.

— Пусть. Хотя в этом случае у тебя будут огромные проблемы с именем. Не смей называть ее Дэниела. Слышишь, это мое последнее…

— Заткнись и дай мне подумать!

Из-за плеча Стива показался взрывотехник в костюме первого человека на Луне.

— Коммандер Макгарретт, я офицер Калама. Начата эвакуация здания. Мы бегло исследовали перекрытия, и, судя по инфракрасному сигналу, весь этаж нафарширован взрывчаткой. Заряда хватит, чтобы разнести весь туристический комплекс до самого побережья. Уходите, коммандер. К сожалению, детектив Уильямс стоит на единственной пластине датчика, скрепленной с детонатором. Как только он попробует хотя бы перенести вес с одной ноги на другую — все взлетит на воздух. Будем надеяться, что он сможет продержаться, пока из эпицентра предполагаемого взрыва эвакуируют людей. А тем временем мои лучшие техники постараются понять, можно ли обезвредить заряд, и…

— Ты слышишь, Дэнни? Придется тебе сделать невозможное: минут десять не размахивать руками и не дергаться.

— Со всем уважением, коммандер, речь идет минимум о трех четвертях часа и…

Яркая круглая ваза просвистела на сантиметр левее шлема взрывотехника и врезалась в стену.

— Доложишь, когда твои люди справятся.

— Прошу простить коммандера, он не умеет контролировать стресс, — прокричал вслед ему Дэнни.

— Я не позволю нашему ребенку расти без отца, слышишь? — Стив нервно мерил шагами комнату.

— У него будет отец. Лучший из всех, кого можно пожелать. Не мельтеши, и без того голова кружится. И еще раз прошу: уходи. Ты сейчас не один, помни об этом и не смей пропускать прием витаминов. С того света достану.

— Так, кажется, я знаю, что делать!

— Черт, как бы я хотел дотянуться до кармана. Если мальчик, то, конечно, Джон, в честь твоего отца. Но если девочка?

Стив вскинул руку, прерывая его, но после демонстративно повернулся спиной, набирая номер, и даже прикрыл лицо ладонью. Дэнни не слышал разговора: в ушах стучал пульс, рубашка и трусы давно прилипли к взмокшей коже, и он прокручивал в голове множество вариантов, но каждый — каждый! — из них включал в себя необходимость физического воздействия на Стива от удара по голове до связывания простынями. Одними лишь словами Дэнни ни за что не смог бы убедить его сесть в машину и выжимать газ так долго и мощно, пока не окажется на противоположном конце острова.

Его бедра уже налились свинцом, а в позвоночник, казалось, воткнули раскаленный железный прут, когда Стив наконец-то оторвался от телефона. По его лицу блуждала хорошо знакомая усмешечка.

— Нет, Стив, ты не станешь вытаскивать нас отсюда при помощи вертолета. И заливать себя жидким азотом я тоже не дам. И ни на что, кроме того, что ты бежишь отсюда как можно дальше, я не соглашусь.

— Чин сказал, что любую электронику можно взломать. У нас получится. Только, пожалуйста, не шевелись еще хотя бы пятнадцать минут.

— Уходи, или я подпрыгну.

— Ты не сделаешь этого. Малышка…

— Да тебе плевать, что станет с нашим ребенком! Ты эгоистичная сволочь, никогда не спрашивающая моего мнения! Может, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня спасал?

— Не дергай руками! Я не желаю воспитывать дочь с твоей фотографией вместо второго родителя. Набрать тебе Грейс?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Голос Грейс из динамика ничуть не успокаивал. Пришлось напрягать связки, чтобы докричаться до включенного на громкую связь телефона.

— Дэнно любит вас обоих, мартышка.

— Дядя Стив, у вас там все очень плохо? У Дэнно странно дрожит голос.

— Ничего необычного, Грейси. Не хуже, чем всегда.

— Ладно. Вы же будете на моей вечеринке в пятницу?

— Конечно, обещаем, — сказали они в два голоса, и губы Стива сложились в мимолетную печальную улыбку, прежде чем он нажал отбой.

С улицы доносились сирены служб спасения и полиции, телефон Дэнни захлебывался рингтоном — какой идиот мог трезвонить ему так настойчиво, если Макгарретт вышагивал перед ним, опасно стуча подошвами по полу?

— Ты не можешь не согласиться, что нам с тобой повезло, Дэнни. Ни с кем, никогда за всю человеческую историю не случалось того, через что мы сейчас проходим. Это невероятно. Фантастика.

— Мобильные телефоны сорок лет назад были фантастикой. Сегодня они есть у каждого дошкольника. Возможно, это редкая неизученная мутация, просто ты первый, с кем подобное произошло, а лет через пять мужчины смогут рожать детей так же часто, как женщины.

— Нет. Макс сказал, что это уникальное явление. Я не предрасположен генетически. Был. Все нужное для зачатия и вынашивания словно возникло ниоткуда за одну ночь, и сперма как-то попала… Я не хочу об этом говорить. Это тошнотворные подробности, особенно с учетом нескольких колоноскопий. Предпочитаю думать, что это странная шутка судьбы.

Дэнни почувствовал, как судорога сводит руку, которая чуть не дернулась сама по себе.

— Да. Судьба. Совершенно удивительная, непредсказуемая судьба, которую я даже не мог представить, покупая билет из Джерси до аэропорта Гонолулу. Судьба. Дестини. Рад, что ты со мной согласен. По крайней мере, это заняло у нас меньше месяца. Дестини Макгарретт. Звучит идеально.

— Вы тут имя для ребенка придумываете, что ли? — Джерри втиснулся в дверной проем с громадной железной трубой, по виду напоминающей бейсбольную биту-переростка. — Ума тоже отлично подошло бы. Так мило, что вы решили объединить свои имена в имени ребенка, это символ настоящей дружбы. Поздравления вашей подруге, коммандер.

— Что это за хрень? — Дэнни уставился на странное устройство, которое Стив оглаживал, как любимый автомат.

— В обмен на него отряд Пять-ноль обязался присутствовать на запуске одного из больших приборов на горе, — вздохнул Джерри. — Простите, коммандер. Я знаю, как вы не любите эти телескопы, но иначе я не мог заполучить у яйцеголовых из обсерватории нужное.

— Что угодно, Джерри, что угодно. Они могли попросить меня прийти туда в костюме Чудо-Женщины, так что…

— Я бы посмотрел, как вы управляетесь с лассо.

— Блядь! У меня шея онемела и начинает бить озноб. Так что, Стив, или ты быстро объясняешь мне, что за инопланетный бластер вы приволокли, или я чешу себе задницу, потому что, кажется, мне за пояс заполз муравей.

— Это большой электромагнитный излучатель направленного действия, — наконец смилостивился Джерри. — Коммандер вспомнил, как в пятидесятых годах на островах случился коллапс из-за испытания бомбы в Тихом океане.

— Теперь у меня щиплет между лопатками. Говори на человеческом языке.

— Короче, Дэнни, мы нажмем кнопку, и импульс разрушит электронные связи в механизме бомбы. Вместе с ними, скорее всего, выйдут из строя все телефоны, кофеварки и генераторы в округе, но, клянусь, воздействие продлится доли секунды и это почти безопасно для… ты понимаешь…

— Почти?!

— Куда как менее опасно, чем твоя смерть. Впрочем, ты можешь постоять тут еще несколько часов. Я сяду в двух шагах и тоже не сдвинусь с места. Это шантаж.

— Неподтвержденные источники советуют употреблять как можно больше красного вина и бурого риса после эми-излучения, — сказал Джерри.

— О боже, бурый рис! Просто заткнись, Ортега, — хором прокричали оба, и Дэнни поймал взгляд Стива, едва заметно кивая.

— Люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Стив.

— И я вас, — откликнулся Дэнни, а после Стив чем-то щелкнул, и все погрузилось в темноту, будто побережье накрыли железной крышкой. Погас свет в номере, огни за окном, и их окутала гнетущая тишина. Она давила на уши Дэнни так, что грозилась вмять череп внутрь и перемешать остатки мозга с лопнувшими глазными яблоками.

— Коммандер, вы можете отпустить мою руку, — сдавленно застонал из темноты Джерри. — Это больно, между прочим. Уверен, что у меня перелом лучевой кости.

— Выйди, — прохрипел Дэнни. — Немедленно. Иначе…

Стив удачно симулировал приступ глухоты, потому что не ответил, а просто дернул Дэнни за жилет, и, как тот ни сопротивлялся, все же полетел головой вперед, отрывая подошвы от пола.

— Заметь, я повернулся на бок, — прошептал ему на ухо Стив, — и ты врезался в мое плечо. У тебя нет повода ворчать, что я не забочусь о…

В номер, подсвечивая себе фонариками, ворвалась вся команда Пять-ноль, и Дэнни уже прикидывал, сколько времени им понадобится на объяснения и отчеты, когда Стив, высвободившись из медвежьих объятий Гровера, во всеуслышание заявил:

— Послезавтра прощальная вечеринка в честь моего отъезда, а сегодня…

— Секс «как замечательно, что мы выжили», — фыркнула Коно. — Желаю удачи.

— Если что, я отказываюсь от групповых соитий, — бурчал Джерри, пока они спускались по лестнице. — У меня как раз все налаживается в личной жизни.

— Ты можешь разгадывать загадки трехвековой давности, но не видишь, что у тебя под носом, — продолжала веселиться Коно.

— Моя девушка так говорит, когда я неудачно подстригаю бороду.

— Хороша же репутация отряда, если даже Джерри считает, что мы спим друг с другом, — протянул Гровер.

— Не все. Только некоторые из нас, — поправил его Чин.

— Адам пока не член отряда, — возразил запыхавшийся Джерри. — Капитан Гровер женат, а Чин со времен школы отдает явное предпочтение женщинам. И тогда… о, господи… а как же ребенок?!

Вопли команды сотрясли стены отеля не хуже, чем несостоявшийся взрыв.

— Ну да… — сказал Дэнни, находя в темноте ладонь Стива и сжимая так, что пальцы того едва не хрустнули. — Мы собираемся усыновить ребенка. Сразу после того, как вернемся. Так что, Гровер, вы уж постарайтесь к нашему возвращению ликвидировать этого бомбиста. Штат, где растут трое моих и двое твоих детей, обязан быть безопасным.

Кажется, Стив не возражал впервые в жизни.

Первое, что сделал Дэнни, оказавшись на пассажирском сиденье Шевроле, — полез в карман рубашки. Чертова реакция морпеха — Дэнни обязан был узнать новость первым, но Стив нагнулся, будто хотел его поцеловать, и конверт быстрым движением перекочевал в его пальцы.

— Ковер с Русалочкой.

— Да, детка! Нам осталось подождать четыре месяца, и за них я точно сойду с ума.

— Непременно.

— Окей, начинаю. Пристегнись. Ты принял витамины? Дестини не станет ждать, пока ты вспомнишь. Ведь правда, русалочка?

Дэнни легко нырнул ладонью под рубашку Стива и коснулся выступающего живота. Глаза Стива округлились от ужаса:

— Это что? Схватки? От стресса, да? Почему так рано?

— Похоже, русалочка дала мне пять, — улыбнулся Дэнни. — Я точно почувствовал, что там был кулачок.

— Это, это… Черт, она ведь живая! Кажется, я понял это только сейчас.

— Дети толкаются. Ничего нового. Пока не заводи мотор. Идите ко мне оба.

У Дэнни все еще ломило шею, но губы Стива были жадны и настойчивы, а после так нежны, что это стоило всех неудобств.

И маленькая русалочка явно не возражала.

**Через 12 недель после**

— Почему так тихо? Она не дышит! Ты так сопишь, что я ничего не слышу! Или радионяня сломана? Нет, дышит. Или…

— Прекрати психовать и оставь технику в покое. Она спит.

— А вдруг она голодна? Ты поставил бутылочку с водой в подогреватель?

— Ты бы точно услышал, если бы она хотела есть.

— Два часа назад я пришиб огромного москита на заднем дворе, а его укус, между прочим, может вызвать аллергию.

— Господи, просто сходи и проверь, если так беспокоишься.

Стив слетел с кровати так, словно только и ждал позволения.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь спальни, Дэнни потянулся к телефону.

— Чин, прости, что разбудил. Скажи, нет ли у вас дела? Хоть самого завалящего? Какой-нибудь пристреленной рок-звезды? Чувака с вырванным позвоночником? Мертвая проститутка тоже сойдет, на худой конец. Хоть что-нибудь, прошу. Стив сведет меня с ума своей паранойей, ему пора возвращаться на работу. Да, спасибо, мы будем утром.

— Все в порядке, — выдохнул Стив, опускаясь на кровать. — Но, знаешь, шестая ступенька лестницы… Она какая-то неровная, короче остальных, и ты можешь споткнуться, когда…

— Боже, благословляю тот момент, когда на второй день после операции у тебя куда-то испарилась матка. Ты худший из психов, Макгарретт.

— Но не хочу быть худшим в мире отцом.

— Ты и не сможешь, детка. Ты хорош во всем. Чин звонил. Сотрудник налогового департамента был найден распятым на заднем дворе со странными письменами на лбу и целой пригоршней монет во рту. Пока никаких зацепок.

— Черт. Похоже на ритуальные убийства Бешеного Динго. Неужели объявился подражатель? Я съезжу в тюрьму повидаться с Динго, а ты с Коно опросишь местных практикующих колдунов. Вызови няню на восемь.

— Нет уж. К шаманам и знахарям пусть едет Коно, а я лучше еще раз осмотрю место преступления, вдруг эксперты что-то пропустили. Иди сюда. Сейчас я тебя поцелую, а потом, пожалуйста, Стив, давай немного поспим.


End file.
